1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a circuit configuration for controlling the engine or the drive system in a motor vehicle. The configuration includes a fuzzy system (10) in which sensor signals are evaluated and control signals for the engine or drive system are generated, wherein a drive situation is determined. Adaptive system components, particularly in the areas of running-gear and safety technology, as well as drive management, have become increasingly more important in the automobile industry. Specific equipment or systems in the vehicle, such as automatic transmissions, active suspension and level regulation, or power-steering assistance, are adjusted and controlled by adapting their settings to the respective driving situation.
2. Description of the Related Art
International publication WO 93/23689 describes a control system for shifting an automatic transmission on the basis of fuzzy logic methods. The system takes into account the drive power, fuel consumption, and the effort in setting shifting strategies. The control system thereby reacts to the driving style and the driving state. For this, it needs a relatively large number of different rule sets of fuzzy production rules, which reproduce the knowledge of a human expert and which thus all have to be prescribed by the developer of the control system. This entails considerable effort. In addition, human expert knowledge is also subject to uncertainties here.